Loki
by Ehehehehe
Summary: Moje verze příběhu o Lokim. Je to jediná vezre s tímto koncem.
1. Špatné sny

Minulost

Už odedávna Odin vyprávěl Thorovi a Lokimu příběhy o všech nestvůrách z devíti světů, ale nejčastěji o mrazivých obrech z Jotunheimu. Jak se světy přátelily, jak se nepohodly a z toho vzešly války.

Loki s Thorem tyhle příběhy milovali a mnohokrát si hráli na nejrůznější bitvy. Thor vždy hrál bohy a Loki hrál stvůry. Pokaždé, když chtěl Loki být bůh, Thor mu vytkl jeho vzhled.

„Ty nemůžeš hrát boha, Loki. Bohové mají zlaté vlasy, jako mám já a tvoje vlasy jsou jako noc, temné a proto hraješ naše nepřátele." škádlil Thor Lokiho.

„To je lež, já mohu hrát boha!" okřikl ho Loki.

Takto vždy začli svou bitvu, a protože ve vyprávění vždy zvítězili bohové, tak i v jejich hře zvítězil Thor. Hlavně díky jeho síle.

Loki míval občas zlé sny, většina byla o mrazivých obrech. O tom, jak vojsko bohů stálo proti vojsku obrů. S Thorem po boku zabíjeli obry po stovkách a Odin sváděl neuvěřitelný souboj s Laufeyem, králem mrazivých obrů. Bohové bitvu vyhrávali, ale pak Laufey probodl Odina. V tu chvíli se Loki probudil.

Jednou se odhodlal vše říct matce.

„Loki, je to noční můra a té není třeba se bát. Jestli se ti ten sen bude znovu zdát, neprobouzej se, abys věděl, jak to dopadlo doopravdy. Musíš se strachu postavit, Loki." Frigga se odmlčela. „Myslím, že Laufey tvého otce nezabil, pouze ho zranil a otec pak využil jeho nepozornosti a zabil krále obrů. Společně s ostatními se vítězně vrátíte domů na Asgard." uklidňovala Lokiho. „Otec by vám neměl vyprávět takové příběhy." řekla s úsměvem a pohladila Lokiho po vlasech.

Když byl Loki starší, zdál se mu ten sen znovu. Laufey opravdu zabil Odina. Loki byl vyděšený, ale neprobudil se.

„Všeotec je mrtvy!" zařval Laufey a jeho hlas se rozléhal po celém bitevním poli.

Loki se rozhlížel kolem sebe a viděl, jak bohové začali mizet. Nakonec zmizel i Thor a Loki zůstal stát mezi rozzuřenými obry sám. Obři Lokiho obestoupili a nechali jen místo, aby Laufey mohl projít.

„Nepřibližuj se ke mně, zrůdo!" křikl Loki se strachem v hlase. Laufey se hlasitě zasmál.

„Odin tě vychoval dobře, podle bohů." v tu chvíli se Loki probudil. Poslední Laufeyova si vryl do paměti.

Loki byl zmatený, ale po pár měsících a po několika hostinách na to zapomněl.

Současnost

„Nebudu tolerovat tvou neúctu, Loki." obořil se na něj Odin. „Tohle už přesahuje vše. Je mi líto, ale musím tě požádat, aby jsi odešel." řekl a ukázal na dveře vedoucí ze síně.

Loki se dotčeně podíval na Odina, a pak i po ostatních hostech.

„Loki." pobídl ho Odin. Loki na něj upřel zrak a vztekle odešel. Síní se rozlehlo prásknutí dveří. Po jeho odchodu všichni chvíli mlčeli.

„Omluvte mého syna, vypil spoustu medoviny a to se každý chová jinak, než obvykle." snažil se uklidnit situaci Odin.

Thor se postavil. "Mnoho povyku pro nic, otče."

„Pro nic!" okřikl Thora obr ze severu. „Urazil čest mé ženy." řekl rozhořčeně obr.

Thor se zasmál „Urazil? Vždyť je to pravda."

Obr vyskočil ze židle a byl připraven hájit čest své ženy. Thor stiskl kladivo, až kůže na topůrku praskala. Odin se postavil a zjednal si tím klid.

„Uklidněme se na tomto místě, prosím a pokračujme v hostině." požádal je Odin. „Zapomeňte na nepříjemné události, které se zde odehrály." vybídl je.

Většina obrů se mezi sebou a mezi bohy dohadovala o trestu pro Lokiho, ale po chvíli na něj zapoměli a plně si užívali božskou pohostinost.

Loki vztekle vešel do své komnaty a lehl si na lože. V hlavě se mu přehrával incident, který se stal.

„Nenávidím je. Nenávidím je všechny." řekl a prudce se posadil. „Pomstím se. Pomstím svou čest a celý Asgard za to zaplatí." odmlčel se. „Jako budoucí král, tohle nebudu tolerovat a postarám se, aby..." zarazil se a pohlédl na dveře. „Nestojím o společnost a už vůbec ne o rady, jak se chovat." křikl Loki. Dveře se i přesto otevřely a dovnitř vešla Frigga. Loki vstal.

„Omlouvám se, matko. Myslel jsem, že je to můj hloupý otec."

Frigga se zamračila. „Loki, takhle bys mluvit neměl." řekla a posadila se na Lokiho lože. „Posaď se vedle mě, Loki. Promluvíme si o tom, co se stalo." požádala ho.

Loki se neposadil, přešel k oknu. „Nemám náladu na rozebírání zbytečností, které nic nezmění." řekl a zahleděl se na Bifrost.

Frigga si povzdechla. „Co se s tebou stalo... Když jsi byl malý, byl jsi..."

Loki ji skočil do řeči. „Jenže já už nejsem dítě, matko. Dospěl jsem a spoustu věcí pochopil." okřikl ji.

Frigga se na něj nevěřícně dívala. Stoupla si a šla k Lokimu. „Jsi opilý. Jestli si uvědomuješ, co jsi tam řekl, tak by ses měl jít všem hostům omluvit."

Loki se na ni podíval a znovu se podíval ven. „Já si velmi dobře uvědomuji, co jsem řekl, matko, ale omlouvat se nebudu. Všechno je to pravda a ty to víš." řekl a mírně se usmál.

„Loki, přestaň."

„Proč? Protože jste všichni natolik ustrašení, že se bojíte říct pravdu? Už mě unavuje, jak se ke mně všichni chovají. Jako k dítěti. Já jsem následník trůnu, nikdo se ke mně nechová s úctou ani otec a ani ty." řekl naštvaně.

„Dost! Tvoje chování se mi přestává líbit, Loki." řekla rozčileně Frigga.

„Já myslel, že si o tomhle chceš promluvit." Loki se pousmál.

Frigga se mu dívala do očí. „Loki, promluv si s otcem, prosím." řekla a chytla Lokiho za rameno a zmizela. Loki vzteky praštil do rámu okna.

„Ani v mé přítomnosti nechce být osobně."

Loki ležel na posteli a upřeně se díval na strop. Byl příliš rozčilený, aby usnul hned. Jen ležel a přemýšlel o všem, co se mu stalo. Vzpoměl si i na jiné incidenty, za které ho odsuzovali a hrozili vyhnanstvím. Je pravda, že se ho Thor většinou zastal a bránil jeho čin, ale dnes ne. Dnes nic neudělal, jen se odvrátil. Loki se přetočil na bok a díval se ven. Na noční obloze měl Loki výhled na vzdálený Utgard a Jotunheim. Chvíli se díval zamyšleně z okna a pak usnul.

Zdál se mu sen, jak běží z Valhalli k Bifrostu. Na mostě, zhruba uprostřed se zastavil a skočil. Padal vesmírem. Pod ním se začala objevovat země. Přímo pod jeho zrakem bylo shromážděno několik tisíc lidí. Když dobře rozpoznal, kdo to je, tak se zastavil. Nebyli to lidé, ale bozi a obři, kteří spolu vedli bitvu. Loki poznal o jakou bitvu jde. Byla stejná jako v jeho dávném snu. Dokonce viděl sám sebe stát po boku Thora. Jak se sen dostal do fáze, kdy Loki stál před Laufeyem, vše se změnilo. Loki už nebyl divák, byl to on sám. Stál ve tmě spolu s Laufeyem, nikde nic nebylo. Před lety byl Loki vyděšený, ale teď to byla spíš zvědavost.

„Rád tě tady opět vidím." řekl Laufey a natáhl ruku k Lokimu. „Vítej doma, Loki. Můj synu." dodal Laufey. Ze tmy se začaly vynořovat obrysy hor Jotunheimu. Loki už v Jotunheimu byl, když vedli proti obrům ze severu boj o část vesmíru, proto věděl, kde je. Loki se vytrhl ze snu a prudce se posadil. Jeho srdce zběsile bilo.

Několi dní byl Loki uzavřený. Aby si získal matčinu důvěru zpět, chtěl se omluvit Odinovi. Ale zdálo se, že se mu Odin snaží vyhýbat.

Loki chtěl znát smysl svých snů, proto se vydal k věštci, který žije na nejvyšší hoře v zemi nikoho. Věděl, že cesta je dlouhá a taky to, že ho žádný obyvatel devíti světů nebude postrádat. A tak si vzal jen svou dýku a odjel z Asgardu.

Frigga cítila Lokiho nepřítomnost. S obavou spěchala za Haimdalem, aby ji ukázal, kde Loki je.

Po návratu Lokiho utkvělé představy o jeho životě mezi Asgarďany, pominuly. Nutkání promluvit si o Odinem bylo silnější než při jeho odchodu. Loki byl vzteklý. Kdokoliv ho oslovil, Loki ho ignoroval nebo na něco proměnil.

Všichni Asgarďani se každé ráno scházeli u jídla, aby se tak uvítali do nového dne. Celou tu dobu Loki nespustil oči z Odina. Jídla, které mu přinesli nymfy, se ani nedotkl. Na první pohled bylo znát, že Lokiho zžírá silná nenávist vůči Odinovi. Poznali to všichni přítomní i sám Odin. Nechal si proto Lokiho zavolat. Tak se i stalo. U Lokiho komnat stála dvoučlené stráž, aby ho doprovodila k Odinovi.

„Do otcovi komnaty cestu znám." obořil se na ně Loki. Oba strážci se na sebe nejistě podívali.

„Musíme na tom trvat, pane."

„To já taky. Váš doprovod nepotřebuji." řekl Loki a oba strážce nechal zmizet. Loki se usmál a běžel pryč.

Jeho moc čarovat není dostatečně silná, aby kouzlo zůstalo trvale. Obvykle trvalo jen několik minut, než vyprchalo.

„Měl bys mu dát šanci."

„Měl jich spoustu a všechny je promrhal."

Byla to Frigga s Odinem ve společné komnatě. Loki stál přede dveřmi, když zaslechl jejich rozhovor a nemusel dlouho poslouchat, aby zjistil, o kom vedou tuto debatu.

„Nebuď na něj takto přísný, Odine." řekla Frigga.

„Víš, o koho jde a přesto ho stále bráníš a konejšíš. Měla bys ho učit o životě a né ty nesmyslné kouzla." zvýšil hlas Odin.

Frigga už nic neřekla a Loki pochopil, že tím, co Odin řekl, ji urazil. Po chvíli ticha se dveře otevřely.

Jak Frigga spatřila Lokiho, vehnalo ji to slzy do očí. Pochopila, že Loki jejich diskuzi slyšel. Nechala dveře otevřené a rychlým krokem se vydala pryč. Loki se za ní ohlédl a poté vešel do komnaty. Odin stál u okna a vyhlížel z něj.

„Chtěl jsi se mnou mluvit, otče?" zeptal se. Odin se odvrátil od okna a zadíval se na Lokiho.

„Ano, chci si s tebou promluvit o tvé nenávisti, kterou chováš ke mně. A proč jsi bez mého vědomí opustil brány Asgardu?"

Loki se pousmál. „Chtěl jsem znát pravdu. Odešel jsem za věštcem jen proto, aby mi sdělil, že byl vydán příkaz, který se týká mě. Jistě víš, o čem mluvím."

„Loki, ten příkaz byl vydán pro tvé dobro." odpověděl klidně Odin.

„Pro mé dobro?! A jaké je.. je to dobro, pro které nemohu znát svou minulost, budoucnost a dokonce ani přítomnost!" zařval Loki.

„Doufal jsem, že by ses mohl stát lepším, ale zjevně to není možné." řekl Odin zasmušile. „Tvoje matka věří, že se dokážeš změnit. Dávám ti proto šanci. Jestli ji využiješ nebo promrháš, je jen na tobě, ale věz, že je to naposledy. Jinak budeš vykázán z Asgardu a tím se staneš i nepřítelem Asgardu." dodal Odin nakonec.

„Své rozhodnutí budeš chtít vrátit zpět, ale bude pozdě." řekl Loki s klidem v hlase.

Odin se zamračl. „Kdybych svá rozhodnutí měnil a nestál si za nimi, tak by ses nestal mím synem." okřikl ho Odin a pokynul Lokimu, aby odešel. Loki chvíli nevěřícně stál, ale pak rychle zmizel.


	2. Lži

Tajné cesty z Asgardu znal Loki dobře. Dříve jimi procházel, aby se skryl Thorovi nebo Odinovi, když něco provedl. Později hlavně proto, že potřeboval být sám.

Obyvatelům v zemi, kterou navštívil, škodil. Pro Lokiho to byla zábava a odreágování od poviností, které na něj čekaly v Asgardu.

Když se k Odinovi donesly zprávy, že někdo trpaslíkům hasí výhně, lidem ničí úrodu a spousta dalších stížností, pověřil Heimdalla, aby zjistil, kdo nebo co tyto problémy způsobuje.

Netrvalo dlouho a Heimdall poslal Odinovi zprávu. Zjištění, že vše prováděl Loki, Odina ani nepřekvapilo.

Loki se vrátil z Midgardu, kde poštval smečku vlků na farmáře vybíhající z hořících chýší, které Loki chvíli předtím nechal vzplanout. Jeho spokojený výraz zmizel, když ho chytla skupina strážců a odvedla ho k Odinovi.

„Nuže, o čem chceš se mnou mluvit, Otče?" zeptal se Loki, když sledoval odcházející stráž.

Odin mlčel a zamyšleně si prohlížel Lokiho.

„Dnes mám ještě nějaké plány, nerad bych je zmeškal." naléhal Loki.

„Řekni mi, Loki, o jaké plány se jedná?" zeptal se Odin klidně.

Loki se usmál. „Nic důležitého, nad čím bys musel ztrácet čas, Otče."

„Důležité to jistě je. A jediný, kvůli komu ztrácím čas, jsi ty." pronesl hořce Odin.

„Nevím, co to má znamenat."

„Domnívám se, že to víš naprosto dobře. Tvé činy ve světech se donesly až ke mně." Odin se odmlčel. „Bylo pošetilé věřit, že se dokážeš změnit. Tvůj rod je v tvém těle hluboko zakořeněn a nikdy se nepodaří vymanit ho z tebe." řekl vážným hlasem Odin.

„Můj rod? Nepletl bych sem náš rod, to ty jsi mě vychoval, né rod."

„Nevychoval jsem tě proto, aby ses začal chovat jako jeden z Obrů!"

Loki zmateně sledoval Odina.

„Je na čase, abys znal pravdu, Loki." pokračoval Odin. „Jediné, co by ti věštec řekl o tvém životě, by zničilo moje úsilí. Změnit tvůj osud." řekl chladně.

„Cože? Celý můj život jste mi lhali, je jen iluze?!" křikl Loki, ale Odin mu nevěnoval pozornost.

„Za činy, které jsi spáchal, tě já, Všeotec a král Devíti světů, vykazuji z Asgardu. Proto než odejdeš, měl bys znát pravdu." řekl bez zájmu Odin.

„Před mnoha lety, stráž, která hlídkovala u severních bran Asgardu, přinesla malé dítě. Spolu s Frygou jsme se ho ochotně ujali. Zpočátku mi nezáleželo na tom, kde dítě nalezli, ale když Asgard čelil již šestému útoku Jotunheimského lidu, začal jsem mít pochybnosti." Odin se usadil na trůn. „Ukázalo se, že hlídka byla od bran vzdálena mnohem dál, než bylo přípustné. Za tuto troufalost zaplatili. Byli napadeni Mrazivým Obrem. Jen o vlásek unikli smrti a Obra zabili. Poté však zaslechli dětský pláč. Později se potvrdili moje obavy, jednalo se o tvou matku. Přešvědčil jsem Laufeye, že tvou matku a tebe zabilo divoké zvíře." řekl Odin a nastalo dlouhé ticho.

Loki si všechno urovnával v hlavě. „Já.. jsem.. Mrazivý Obr...?" podíval se na Odina. „Všechny ty léta, co zde žiji, jste mi nedokázali říct pravdu... Proč!?" poslední slova téměř zařval.

„Nechtěl jsem čelit dalším krvavým bojům, při kterých by umírali vojáci."

Loki se marně snažil potlačit vztek. Jen okamžik a v Lokiho ruce se objevila jeho dýka. Svíral ji pevně, ale než mohla splnit svůj úkol, zastavili ho strážci. Lokimu nezbylo nic jiného, než skrýt zbraň a v doprovodu strážců opustit Asgard.


End file.
